Love Song
by SugarDee
Summary: Our favorite couple is getting married! But this isn't about those two. This story is about the other couple. Rated for the language.


_A/N: My first attempt in writing this pairing. Hope it turns out be just fine. And this is also the shortest fanfic I've ever written. WOW!_

_**Disclaimer:** All the characters mentioned in this story belong to Aoyama Gosho. I just own this plot. Oh yeah, Love Song belongs to 311. That's the only version I have in my laptop._

* * *

LOVE SONG

"You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure," whispers the groom who then places one of his hands on the bride's cheek and the other on her waist. When their lips meet, I politely look away to scan the audience.

On the front seat, I see the couple's mothers crying their eyes out while their husbands are trying to sooth the wives by stroking their backs. Chuckling, I turn my attention back to the newlyweds. But my eyes catch her figure.

She looks different today – in a good way, of course. She has her hair in her usual style, though a bit neater. I can see some light traces of make up on her face. Her light green dress really brings out her eyes. I nearly laugh when my eyes land on her feet wearing a pair of heels. But seeing that I am still in someone's wedding, I merely snort.

Which unfortunately brings _her_ attention to me.

As well as the groom.

And the bride.

And of course the others sitting on the first seat have heard it too.

I immediately mumble an apology and bow my head down.

I must have been day-dreaming, because all of the sudden it's my turn as the best man to walk to the end of the aisle with the appointed bridesmaid. If it wasn't for her calling my name, I might still be standing there all alone.

"Are you okay, Heiji?" she asks, a trace of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine."

Actually I'm far from being fine. And I bet she knows it too.

"Yeah right. We both know that you're lying."

She's right of course. How can I be fine when she's walking right beside me with her arm linked with mine? She's so close that I can even smell her scent. Which is by the way the most wonderful scent I've ever come across.

"Heiji?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now."

"What?" I realize we've reached the end of the aisle. And I'm still holding her close. I immediately let her go and mumble an apology. Again.

Kazuha smiles and – out of the blue – kisses my cheek. She runs towards the bride to congratulate her before my mind even registers what has happened.

Realizing that I've been standing with my right hand on my cheek where Kazuha has pecked me, I walk towards the crowd to congratulate the groom.

"Finally, you're here," he says. "I thought you were gonna stay there until the wedding is over."

The crowd surprisingly laughs at the so-called joke.

"Ha ha, very funny, Kudo."

My eyes make their own ways to scan through the other crowd. When they reach their destination, my eyes linger there; watching her every move. I think she must have noticed I have been watching her, because Kazuha looks up and smiles at me. I must have looked ridiculous standing there, grinning like an idiot. But I don't think she cares; she just smiles wider.

"If you guys excuse me, I'm gonna dance with my new wife." Kudo's voice brings me out of my reverie. I look back to see him approaching me. "Hattori," he calls me, placing his arm around my shoulder, getting away from the crowd. He then starts to whisper, "Get her before any of my friends does."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just do it."

I was gonna laugh at his poor joke. But as I see how serious he was, I just nod faintly.

Kudo smiles and pats my back. He then walks towards his now-wife offering his hand to share their first dance together.

Ran'neechan looks so happy when Kudo twirls her on the spot. Her smile is so wide that I think it could rip her face off. Seeing how content they are makes me feel the same thing as well. Never thought that this wedding would happen right after they graduated from University. I guess they couldn't wait for a little bit longer.

"Toyama-san, wanna dance?" I heard someone asking Kazuha not too far away. I turn my eyes to see who it was.

There are actually quite a number of guys standing beside her, making a big circle around Kazuha. I feel this anger inside me, ready to be released. Needing to let this out, I angrily make my way towards the crowd to snatch her away.

"I'm sorry guys, but I asked her first," I say, pulling her away from those vultures. I then lead her to the dance floor near my parents.

"Heiji?"

Hearing her voice makes me realize that I've been holding her hand for longer than necessary. So I stop and release her soft hand. Shit, I never thought it was gonna be that –

"Are we just gonna stand here? Or are we gonna dance?"

I look back to see her eyes boring into mine. Man, those eyes! I've always liked them since we were small. Those beautiful green –

"Heiji!"

"What?"

"Are we gonna dance or not?" she asks again. "'Cause if we're not, I'd rather sit than standing here where everybody can see us."

After seconds or maybe minutes have ticked by, I nervously take her right hand into my left one and place my right on her waist while she rests her left on my shoulder. We then start to sway, following the rhythm.

For several minutes, we stay quiet. Hell, we don't even look at each other. Guess we're too anxious since it's our first time dancing so close.

But being this close has some advantages. One of them is that I can once again smell her scent. Have I mentioned that it's the most wonderful scent?

I subconsciously pull her closer, placing my head next to her. I could feel _and_ hear her heart beating faster.

"Heiji, what are you doing?" she whispers. "Everybody's watching us."

I just keep quiet. As the music changes into a slower song, my hands move on their own accord towards her waist. Hers can do nothing but encircle around my neck. It makes me smile knowing that she is actually in my arms.

I pull back a little to look at those mesmerizing eyes. I was about to compliment her about how she looks when I recognize what song it was.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again_

I chuckle, causing Kazuha to look at me with confusion.

"What's so funny?"

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"People don't laugh for nothing, Heiji. What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of this song?"

"Yeah," she answers, nodding her head once. "The title is Love Song, right?"

"Do you know the lyrics?"

"By heart."

"What do you think of the song?"

"I think it's really beautiful."

_You are._

Kazuha suddenly looks at me with a surprised expression.

Did I just say that out loud?

"What did you just say?" she asks.

Yupp, I did just say that out loud. Shit.

"Err – I …"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

I sigh – might as well just tell her, don't you think?

"Kazuha."

"Yes?" she prompts.

"I … I don't think you're beautiful."

"What?" She suddenly stops dancing. She takes her hands from my neck so fast I thought she was electrocuted.

"No, listen to me first." I bring my hands to cup her face. Feeling how soft it is, I can't help but caress her stunning face. "I don't think you're beautiful, Kazuha. I … I know that you're beautiful."

Her hand goes up to close her mouth.

"You're really beautiful, Kazuha," I say slowly, hoping that the information will sink in.

She then starts to shed some tears.

"You really are, Kazuha." I reach up to brush those tears away. "Even when you cry, you're still beautiful. Even when you're mad at me, you still are."

She hits my arm playfully. Laughing quietly, I hug her close and start slow dancing again.

_However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you_

"Heiji?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you laugh before?"

I pause for awhile, thinking what I'm going to say next. "This song reminds me of … well, it reminds me of us." She pulls back to look at me in the eye. "Whenever I'm away, I … I always remember you, Kazuha. I always have a reason to come back to you because I know you're waiting for me at home."

She starts to cry again. My hand automatically goes to dry up the tears.

A few seconds have passed by, and Kazuha has finally calmed herself down. Knowing how close we are, I start to blush from my head to toe. She follows suit, but amazingly she starts to lean in closer, closing her eyes. My heart pounds faster and faster as we are getting near. Just a couple more inches …

"OI!"

Shit. I forgot that we're not alone.

"I told you to get her, Hattori," says Kudo who is actually dancing not too far away from us two, "not make out."

"Shinichi," says Ran'neechan, "let them have some privacy."

"It's our wedding – we're supposed to be the ones that everybody's watching, not them. We're the ones who –"

I can't hear their voice anymore; Ran'neechan just stirred him away.

I look back to see Kazuha paying more attention to my bowtie with a red face. Smiling, I raise her chin with my fingers. "You're dancing with me, Kazuha, not with the tie."

She turns her gaze away from mine. And I think her face turns even redder, if that's possible. Which is quite cute, if I say so myself.

"Stop it, Heiji," she whispers, still looking anywhere but me.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me."

"Why can't I look at you?"

"It's uncomfortable."

I smile and pull her closer again.

"But it's nice."

Wow, don't I feel daring today?

_However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you_

The song is ending soon, but I don't wanna let her go just yet. So I hug her tight and relish this moment. I think she was surprised because her heart starts beating faster again.

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

"I will always love you."

Her heart beats even faster. She pulls back and looks at me. "What did you say?"

"I love you."

Tears are forming on the corner of her eyes. "Say it again."

"I love you, Kazuha Toyama."

Then all of the sudden, she leans in and kisses me. On the lips! I was so shocked that I didn't respond for awhile.

"OI!"

Not again. Can't he keep his eyes on Ran'neechan?

But amazingly Kazuha doesn't pull back. She even starts to deepen the kiss. Man, do I love this woman?

Minutes, or maybe just seconds, have passed and we pull away to catch our breaths.

"I've been waiting for you to say that to me for years," she says, stroking my neck.

"Well I've been waiting for you to _kiss_ me like that for years."

Now it's her turn to hug me close.

"I love you too, Heiji," she whispers.

Smiling, I kiss her temple.

"Get a room!" I heard someone saying that. I think it's one of Kudo's friends. Well who cares? As long as I'm with Kazuha, I don't think anything matters anymore.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's the end of this story. See, I told you it's short. Anyway if you have anything to say about this story, please drop me a review. Or two. Hehehe. Til next time._


End file.
